Without using a calculator, convert the decimal to a simplified fraction. $0.4 = $
Answer: $0.4=4\,\text{tenths}=\dfrac{4}{10}$ A simplified fraction uses as large of pieces as possible. Can we make an equivalent fraction with larger pieces than tenths? We can make an equivalent fraction using fifths. $0.4=\dfrac{2}{5}$